Metagirls (Earth-616 comic)
Metagirls is a superhero comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story focuses on the Earth-616 version of the titular superheroines (who originally debuted as supporting characters in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2). Premise After their creator Dr. Loiuse Corr sacrifices herself to give them life, six genetically modified girls who can control the natural elements rise up to maintain their surrogate family and defend the innocents and themselves from any threat in their way. Characters Main * The Metagirls - Six genetically-modified element-themed metahuman girls created by Louise Corr (whom they view as their "mother") with her own DNA combined with those of individual human women whom the girls are physically cloned from, and energy extracted from alien crystals powered by the elements associated to the girls. The six were created by Dr. Corr on the wake of her grief over her daughter Emma's murder and for the purpose of becoming her true family. ** Magma - The leader of the Metagirls who can create and manipulate fire and heat and regenerate her health. She was cloned from Dr. Corr herself and Carlie Cooper. ** Aquaria - A member of the Metagirls who can manipulate water and breath underwater. She was cloned from Dr. Corr herself and Sharon Carter, and is shown to have deep romantic feelings for Magma; it is deduced that Aquaria also shares some portions of Emma's personality. ** Gaia - A member of the Metagirls who can manipulate earth and has Superhuman strength and stamina. She was cloned from Dr. Corr herself and Misty Knight. She is named after the mother of the 12 Titans in Greek mythology. ** Kaze - A member of the Metagirls who can manipulate wind, conjure tornados and fly. She was cloned from Dr. Corr herself and Yuri Watanabe. Her name derives from a Japanese word which means "wind". ** Molniya - A member of the Metagirls who can manipulate electricity and technology, conjure lightning and teleport. She was cloned from Dr. Corr herself and Mary Jane Watson. Her name derives from a Russian word which means "lightning". ** Iclyn - A member of the Metagirls who can manipulate ice and cold. She was cloned from Dr. Corr herself and Ice Elf Elphane. She was the only one of her sisters who was not cloned from another human woman besides Marla. Supporting * Doctor Louise Corr - The Metagirls' creator, core genetic template and "mother". Grief-struken by the murder of her daughter Emma by the hands of her husband Andrew, Corr collected blood-samples of other women and herself along with six elemental alien gems to complete the creation of her "new children", the Metagirls. Corr eventually did so by locking herself in a small lab and, after broadcasting a farewell message to New York, used hightech machines to drain her own life force and transfer them to the Metagirls, who soon awakened and adapted to Corr's young mind, intelligence and personality. Once the process was complete, Corr was soon found by her employees having aged rapidly from the strain and died at an artificially advanced age. * Emma Corr - Louise's daughter who was a Lesbian and was killed by her father. * Mary Jane Watson - On-and-off girlfriend of Peter Parker / Spider-Man and Tony Stark's prodigy, she is Molnyia's physical genetic template and usually acts like an second mother for her and her sisters. * Carlie Cooper - * Peter Parker / Spider-Man - A webslinging vigilante. He oftenly acts as a mentor to the Metagirls. * Tony Stark / Iron Man - The CEO of Stark Industries and the vigilante known as Iron Man. He and Captain Marvel are responsible for granting the Metagirls their own island. * Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel - * The Champions - A group of young superheroes and former members of the Avengers. ** Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel - Young fangirl and Inhuman superheroine with size and shapeshifting powers and the leader of the Champions. She and her team befriend the Metagirls, whom they unexpectedly visit while spending a summer holiday in their island's beach. ** Silk / Cindy Moon - Korean-American superheroine with spider-powers and a member of the Champions. She and her team befriend the Metagirls, whom they unexpectedly visit while spending a summer holiday in their island's beach. ** Doreen Green / Squirrel Girl - ** Sam Alexander / Nova - ** Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid - ** Amadeus Cho / Brawn - * Sharon Carter - * Yuri Watanabe - * Misty Knight - * Elphane - * Luke Cage - Antagonists * Evelynn Phillips/Madstar - Dr. Corr's former lab assistant who mutates into a pyrokinetic and telekinetic sociopath. She had also become a fugivite criminal after being charged for murdering Dr. Corr. ** Erinys - Phillips' genetically-modified henchwoman and Emma Corr's clone with cybernetic implants around her body. * Andrew Corr - Dr. Corr's homophobic, alcholic ex-husband who killed his own daughter because of her sexuality. He was the first criminal taken down by the Metagirls, who exposed him for killing Emma and showed him a vision of himself killing his own wife instead of Emma, traumatizing him for life. * Hammerhead - A mob boss who has mechanical implants in his head. * Gilgamesh - A failed expirement who is out to turn New York into his own image. * Athena Industries - An originization who plans to steal technology to power themselves up. Concept Gallery Metagirl 1 - Magma.jpg|Magma Metagirl 2 - Aquaria.jpg|Aquaria Metagirl 3 - Gaia.jpg|Gaia Metagirl 4 - Kaze.jpg|Kaze Metagirl 5 - Molniya.jpg|Molniya Metagirl 6 - Iclyn.jpg|Iclyn Dolldivinevillainthing.jpg|Madstar Issues * The Beginning - On the wake of her daughter Emma's unjust murder by the hands of her alcholic husband, Doctor Louise Corr works to overcome her grief by collecting the bloodsamples of six individual women and combine them with her own and the energies from six elemental alien gem she encountered to create her "new children"... even it if means to take away her own life... * Aftermath - Following the previous issue, Dr. Corr's new offsprings, the Metagirls, go explore the world outside while they seek to apprehend their now deceased creator's ex-husband and have him feel the same pain Emma felt. * Arms Race - The Metagirls deal with the mob boss known as Hammerhead who is buying from a mysterious figure, a human clone. The sisters get help from Spider-Man, Iron Man and Captain Marvel, who are also intercepting Hammerhead's schemes. Issue ends with the Metagirls being taken by Iron Man and Captain Marvel to an uninhabited island where they can create their safe heaven. * Failure - * King - * * Trivia Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:T-Rated comics Category:LGBT-related comics